


Happy Birthday Daniel Jackson Part 1

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SUMMARY: None given





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 FanFiction - Happy Birthday Daniel Jackson Part 1

SG 1 just finished the recent mission and it’s down time, great time for an all boys night out to celebrate Dr. Jackson’s birthday. At Jack’s suggestion they went out to a bar/grill called, Mc Jake’s in Colorado Springs. It was recommended by an old friend for a good time go to Mc Jake’s for great food and entertainment.

"Just the kind of fun Dannyboy needs" thought Jack. Teal’c not sure what Jack is up to goes along with his plan to take Daniel out for his birthday. Daniel never knows what Jack’s fun evening outings ever detail ahead of time, but he’s sure it won’t be a dull evening. Jack and Teal’c and Daniel all leave the base and head for some birthday fun.

Meanwhile at Mc Jake’s bar/grill, CJ walks in getting ready for her shift, hoping the boss doesn’t notice she’s a few minutes late (again). "CJ… CJ called by Mr. Jake’s himself, (the self righteous jerk thought CJ) CJ… you’re late again he says. CJ replies "I ’m sorry Mr. Jake’s, the bus was late and I tried to get here as fast as I could." The only reason why I haven’t fired you yet is cause you’re a good waitress, and you sing like an angel, which makes the customers happy, and makes more money for me, which makes me happy, so just get at your table and don’t make me regret it, Mc Jake’s said.

With a smart-ass tone and smirk she says "yes sir" and as he turns his back to her she gives him a salute. 

In walks the three musketeers, "nice joint" says Jack. Teal’c raises an eyebrow and looks at Daniel and replies "Joint"? Jack and Daniel laugh and Daniel explains to Teal’c it’s an expression for a great place for people to gather. Teal’c raises his other eyebrow and says "oh". Jack already sitting at the table gestures for the boys to join him. Jack goes over to the bar and orders a special birthday drink for Dannyboy.

CJ reaches the table where Daniel and Teal’c are sitting and asks "can I get you boys something to drink" Daniel looks up from the menu and smiles up at the young beautiful lady standing before him. And he replies "Yes I’ll have a beer, and he’ll have the same pointing to Teal’c. Teal’c nods with agreement and says "and one for our friend too."

CJ say’s "I’ll get those drinks for ya boys and be back to take your orders"; with a big smile she walks away. CJ goes to the kitchen for her other customers order, with a giggle and a big smile on her face. The other wonder what’s gotten into her? CJ points out to the two men sitting up front of the stage and says " that one’s mine so you girls hands off", laughing silently to her self she brings the drinks over to Daniel and Teal’c, jack gone to the little boys room, leaving Daniel to order his food in trust for him.

When Jack returns their food and drinks await and Daniel is practically choking on Jack’s special birthday for him. Daniel grinning from ear to ear doesn’t notice Jack’s attention is slowly moving into the direction of the stage where the entertainment is about to start, and then the fun begins. Jack notices Dannyboy’s dopey look but after awhile it bugs him and he asks "What’s with the look" Daniel replies back with "What look". "The one you get when you see a pretty girl" says Jack. "Oh that look" Daniel says.

"Yeah, that look" "what you like one of the waitresses, so which one is it" says Jack as he looks around the bar/grill to find the one Dannyboy likes. Just then the music starts and soon CJ starts to sing and soon Jack realizes its CJ that Daniel’s looking and smiling so hard at.

CJ continues to sing another song when she realizes her man is looking right at her and can feel his love for her falling her everywhere she moves to the music, then she sings one more song looking right at him hoping he gets a clue that she likes him too. Daniel comes up to the stage, as she finishes her song and the band plays more songs behind her while another girl takes over the singing. Daniel asks CJ for a dance with the birthday boy and she agrees, smiling happily in his arms, hoping he’ll never let go.

Daniel’s heart fully captured by this lovely brown eyed girl, thinking to himself "maybe I should ask her to join us at the table and she can meet Jack. It seems when ever she comes over it’s when he’s elsewhere. 

Jack and Teal’c watch Daniel in amazement Jack says out loud "Damn he’s good, Teal’c raises an eyebrow and nods in agreement. Daniel finally drags the very willing CJ back to their table, and Daniel introduces the gang "this is Teal’c…, she responds with "unusual name." and … Daniel says "this is my friend Jack." Jack turns to face CJ holding out his hand to shake, but when he comes face to face with her they both have a look on their faces as if they already knew each other. Taking a deep breath, then letting it out Jack says "Caitlyn?" 

Daniel pauses before asking Jack if he knew CJ. CJ still in a daze can’t believe her eyes; here of all places she runs into Jack, after all this time he still recognised her. CJ trys to control the tears from falling, but it was too late they already had fallen and were now visible to all.

Daniel looking at Jack, Teal’c looking at Daniel and Jack looking at CJ, Jack says once more to the young girl "Caitlyn", now standing beside her he extends out his hand to her in a gesture of wanting to reach out in knowledge of her tears and wanting to comfort her pain he sees within her eyes. CJ turns and runs out of the bar/grill but doesn’t get far, Jack catches up to her saying " cat, don’t run away we need to talk, it’s been a long time". Holding her in his arms he hugs her and says "been way too long sweetheart." Caitlyn crying now in Jacks arms and agrees it had been way too long since he hugged her and called her sweetheart.

Meanwhile Daniel wonders how He knows CJ and why did he call her Caitlyn?, as Teal’c also wonders, but more than anything wanted to know why the young girl was not pleased to see Jack, and what it Jack saying to this girl, and will he be returning to tell them who she is.

Daniel thought to himself" well this is turning out to be a great birthday". 

Caitlyn stopped the tears but now is replaces with an angry expression and with an angry tone in her voice says "Where have you been all this time". "Don’t use that tone with me young lady" Jack responds in return. "I needed you and you left without a word" Caitlyn says back. "You promised we’d always be a family but you lied." She said. " I didn’t lie exactly, I had ever intention of keeping my promise, but stuff happened, and I had to go, I couldn’t say where and what I was doing, you know that’s how it goes with the job" said Jack. " Caitlyn you know I loved you, but we were not exactly talking to each other the last time I saw you, would have you read a letter or excepted a phone call if I had left you a letter or even called" Jack says. 

"Maybe, I don’t know could’ve tried to call at least" replies Caitlyn." And what about you where would you be to except that call, as I recall you hadn’t left a note or called to say where you would be either", said Jack. Caitlyn started to cry again and said "you’re right, so both of us are guilty of not keeping in touch". Jack says "Doesn’t have to be that way Cat, you know at least I hope you do know that I always loved you and always will."

With that Caitlyn gave Jack a big hug and whispered "In my heart I know that it is true" and I love you too, always". "So why don’t we go back to the table and explain to my friends what’s going on, I’m sure their just dying to know the mystery" says Jack. With that they returned to the table.

"Daniel, Teal’c" says Jack to his friends as he gave them a smile, "I know you’re dying to know, so here goes… Yes I know CJ that is rather Caitlyn, as he looked at her" she also responds looking towards Daniel and Teal’c actually it’s Caitlyn Jamie O’Neill." Daniel looked shocked, teal’c just raises an eyebrow as usual and looking at Caitlyn, then back at Jack. Daniel responds with "O’Neill as in you’re related to Jack." "Yes Daniel we are, replies CJ. Jack looks at Daniel and said "Yes Daniel". Jack Knew what he was thinking it was obvious that CJ was too young to be an ex girlfriend/wife and too young to be a sister, knowing he would figure it out that she was his Daughter.

Looking at Teal’c’s expression Jack said "She’s my daughter Teal’c." Teal’c responds with "oh". Daniel says " Well this may be my birthday but looks like Jack’s the one who got a present, me I just get to wake up with a really bad headache tomorrow , how about you Teal’c with a amusing smile. Teal’c looks at Daniel and with seriousness to his tone says "I will be fine Daniel.

**  
**

With that Caitlyn gets up from her chair comes over to Daniel and gives him the biggest most passionate kiss ever and says " Happy Birthday Daniel", and with a smirky smile looks at her father and sits back down . Daniel's smile got bigger and blushed, while Teal’c looked puzzled and Jack Good old Jack looked half shocked, but not too surprised. CJ went back up on the stage and sang her heart out to the boys of SG1.

**The End**

  


* * *

>   
>  © June 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of   
>  Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other   
>  characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the   
>  names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA   
>  Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret   
>  Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not   
>  intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for   
>  entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are   
>  the sole property of the author.
> 
> However my charater CJ(Caitlyn Jamie Mackenzie O’Neill) Is mine.

* * *

  



End file.
